Wake Up
by DwarfLord128
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts ends with Harry's Death, but things get really strange when he wakes up in another world without magic and a world where he never met the friends that would define his life. Things get even stranger as the worlds start to collide.
1. A Slight Discomfort

Wake Up

A/N: Hello fine people. Welcome to my first attempt at fanfiction in almost three years. I was pretty prolific in High School (not so much Harry Potter though), but once I got to college it all ended. But this idea got me thinking about writing again and for better or worse here it is. This is based on another type of media that I consumed last year and I had the idea to base it around Harry Potter. I'll tell you what it was at the end, because I don't want to spoil it. If anyone guesses in the comments, please announce a spoiler.

Also, writing this chapter, I don't think I ever explicitly said that this takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the 7th Book. I'm sure you would have picked up on it, but you can never be too sure. Also, up until this chapter, we're following canon.

Hope I'm not too rusty!

Note for Readers: I uploaded this chapter before the crash. I hope you all continue to read it. And I'm sorry that a new one isn't up yet. I wanted to make sure the crash wasn't permanent. Thanks for all your support!

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Harry Potter… but if I did I'd probably still write this fanfic.

Chapter 1: A Slight Discomfort

"And you say you tried Jesus.

But it was too inconvenient.

You just didn't have the patience.

You say you said prayers.

But it felt like there was nobody there.

I didn't think that you'd get it.

This shouldn't hurt.

But you might feel a slight discomfort."

*A Slight Discomfort- The Hold Steady*

He knew what he had to do.

In a reluctant bit of reflection he knew that this is what he was born to do and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, there was no escape. The constant struggle between fate and free will had always been on his brain, even before he found that he was a wizard.

He would lie awake in his cupboard at night just asking one simple question: "Why?" Why were his parents killed? Why was he sent to live with the Dursleys? And probably the most important one, the existential question that everyone must ask: why am I here?

Unfortunately for him, he found out where it all led. The answers all pointed him towards the center of the Forbidden Forrest, into the clutches of the Dark Lord, Voldemort and into the hands of certain death. That was his purpose… Not much of a life you say? Well, you'd be right. Honestly at this point, Harry almost welcomed his fate. His whole life, in one-way or another, he was being prepped for this. Prepared to kill, prepared to die, prepared to give his life for a world he didn't even know existed until his 11th birthday. Death would be a welcome release.

Tears began to well up in his eyes and flow down his face as he came to this realization. He prayed that no one saw him as he wiped his eyes and quickly cursed the air when he looked up and saw his best friend, Hermione Granger staring right at him with an extreme look of concern.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked him in that typical voice that was 100% Hermione. Only she could combine so much concern, care and love in just four words. In fact, that's where Harry learned about those ideas. Before he met Hermione, those things were completely void in his life.

He didn't answer. What was he supposed to say? That he was about to take a trek into the Forbidden Forrest and have a staring contest with the greatest evil the world has ever known. Whether it would have ended the war or not, she probably would have had him committed.

"Fine. Ignore me… I'm going to be over there, seeing if Madam Pomfrey needs any help." Without another word, she walked hastily towards the makeshift hospital that had been put up in the Great Hall.

Harry used this time to take a look at the carnage around the room. If he was fully functioning, he probably would have cried at the sight of someone pulling a blanket over the corpse of Katie Bell, but he had spent the last of his tears when he came across the body of the last living man he could have called a father figure; Remus Lupin.

He had to put an end to it.

Wanting to avoid attention, Harry got up from his seat at the Gryffindor table and wordlessly walked towards the exit of the Great Hall. Unfortunately for him, Ginny and Neville had been keeping a close eye on him, making sure he was okay.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny yelled as she jolted up from her seat and followed him in haste, pulling Neville along with her.

"No, Ginny. Leave me alone."

"Is that all you have to say to me, Harry? Shouldn't you know already… that won't get rid of me." He had to respect her perseverance, but this wasn't the time for it.

"Gin…"

With that one word, a small voice that no one would have been able to recognize as the "Great" Harry Potter's escaped his lips. And while Ginny wasn't exactly an expert on him, not like Hermione, she knew exactly what he was planning on doing.

She wordlessly told Neville to stay put and backed away before turning around to spring towards their bushy haired friend. Neville stood awkwardly between Harry and the door before trying to make small talk.

"So, it's been…"

"If I wanted to, I could hex you into the middle of your future daughter's fifth birthday." Harry mustered a half smile, to show that he was joking, something that his voice couldn't indicate at this moment. "Neville… I've missed you."

Harry closed the gap between the two of them, giving him a giant bone-crushing hug. "I don't think we ever gave you the treatment you deserved, man. You were always so important to us, but I don't think I ever did anything to show you… It means so much to me that you kept up the Army."

Neville smiled, something Harry had only rarely seen. Unfortunately, the sole bright moment of the last week and a half was eclipsed by a shrill scream, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry swiftly shut his eyes in anticipation. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I have nothing to say to you, Hermione."

She simply let out a fickle laugh. "Oh, that's rich, Harry. We spent the last nine months of our lives on the run from Death Eaters, lying to the people that care about us, on a wild goose chase across the English countryside, searching for pieces of Voldemort's soul, just based on your word. AND NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY! As you're about to go to your death." By this time a very confused Ron and an empathetic Luna came up to the group and offered their support to Hermione.

Harry bowed his head in shame. He couldn't say that she was wrong, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "It's not like that, Hermione."

"For God's sake, Harry, what is it like then?"

He felt a fire grow in the pit of his stomach. "GOD DAMMIT, HERMIONE!" The intensity of his voice made her take a couple of steps back by reflex. "I've carried around the knowledge that it's either me or him for two years. Now, Ginny and Ron's brother is dead… Remus and Tonks left my godson an orphan… and would any of this happened…" He sobbed. "Would any of this have happened if I had done this earlier?"

By this time, both Hermione and Ginny also had tears rolling down their faces and Neville looked like he wasn't too far behind. "You're basing all of this off the ranting of a crazy woman… nothing is written in stone."

"Hermione… I know you see the world through reason and logic, but why are you having such trouble seeing magic… why is it so hard for you to believe in this?"

"Harry! This is your life! Why do you find it so easy?"

"Good God, It's never been easy! You think that I would just hear that my sole purpose is to kill or be killed by Voldemort and just submit to it?" He paused for what felt like an eternity. "I'm scared."

With that, Hermione got closer and pulled him into a giant hug, soon to be followed by Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. With a lot of strength, Harry pulled free and grabbed Hermione's hands while looking straight into her eyes. "Hermione, I have to do this for me. Whether it's true or not, my whole life has been built towards this moment and to end this whole thing, I need to go meet him."

She would never give full permission, but she bowed her head and allowed Harry to move past her. Rather than just letting him go alone, the entire group began to silently follow and make their way towards the Forbidden Forrest.

Hermione fought back tears as they made their way with what she felt in her heart was a funeral march for her best friend. She tried to keep focus on the grounds, which were beautiful as they always were this time of year with the leaves finally springing back out turning the grounds green again after a long, cold winter. After all the hardship she felt here, she would miss it. It's probably a depressing notion that a place where she was almost killed on a daily basis felt more like home than her own home. The irony was not lost on her.

"Harry, I don't blame you. I'm sad that Fred died, but it wasn't you're fault. You can't blame yourself for things like this."

Again, he said nothing. The classic stoic Harry was rearing his ugly hear tonight and there was nothing that nobody could say to stop him.

They must have been walking slower than usual, because it felt like they spent nearly an eternity walking there. Harry waited for a moment to look out at the abyss that was created by the trees blocking out all sunlight and then turned towards his friends who had gracefully followed his words for so many years.

Not knowing what to say, he thought of what people in the movies would do at a time like this. He moved over to Luna and scooped her up in his arms as if never to let go. This was the first time in their friendship that he can remember being this close to her and on his end it felt good. Luna, like Hermione was one of the few who could always understand him, even if they never spoke about it. "Thank you," He whispered softly in her ear.

He let go of her and moved towards his ex-girlfriend. "Gin…" Unlike Luna, she closed the gap and practically jumped into his arms. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and set her down on the ground. "You know, it never would have worked between the two of us," he said with a slight smile, eliciting a short laugh through her tears. Deep down she knew it was true, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Harry, before you say anything, please hex me. Mum would killed me if she knew I let you do this," Ron smiled, nonchalantly offering his hand out to his best friend of seven years. Harry just rolled his eyes, shook his head and pulled Ron into a long hug, something that the two had never shared. When they both pulled back, Harry saw that tears were streaming violently down his face.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder as a friendly gesture. "Ron, please be strong for me. I might not be able to play hero for a while, so I need you to take care of the others. Can you do that?"

Ron nodded allowing Harry to move onto Hermione, who looked very unreceptive to whatever Harry was thinking of saying. "Hermione…"

"No. I'm not going to let you say it. If I hear it, I'm going to start believing it. And I can't believe it, Harry. I jus…" Harry cut her off by catching her lips with a heated, meaningful kiss. She pulled her hand around the back of his head as he supported her back with his right arm, leaving his free hand to support her chin. After a short time, Harry broke the kiss.

"Hermione, I love you." Those four words cut into Hermione Granger's skull like the sharpest surgical scalpel causing every emotion she was capable of to explode in her brain. The rest of the company just looked on solemnly, not surprised at all at the happenings. Even Ron and Ginny weren't saddened, as in their hearts they knew that this would happen.

"I'm sorry that this was where I told you, but it's always been you. The first time I ever felt love was when I was eleven years old… when you gave me the strength to fight Voldemort… and you'll be my strength again… now I have something to live for." Harry was stammering, not sure what had just come over him. Until thirty seconds ago, he had never thought about Hermione in that capacity, but now it felt like his entire world made sense. It wasn't all for nothing.

Hermione stood there, frozen in her own skin. She had always loved Harry and thought of him as more than a friend, but she never got the indication that he felt the same way. "Harry… I will respond to that when you come back, but not before." She hugged him in her typical vice grip style and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. "Good luck." She whispered inaudibly.

Harry turned to Neville who was looking at the ground. "Nev, I want you to come with me." Ron and Hermione quickly looked up his surprise, but didn't have time to object before a red stream shot towards them, missing Hermione head by less than a centimeter.

"You think you can reach the Dark Lord on a whim. You are sorely mistaken you, pillock." Lucius Malfoy emerged from the Forrest with his wand drawn on the group. None of the students had their wands out and by the time they were able to draw, Malfoy had disarmed Luna and stunned Ron.

"SECTUMSPEMPRA!" bellowed a voice from behind them. A dark jet shot between the group and slashed Lucius Malfoy in the chest, causing blood to spurt out from the wound like the fountain in the castle's courtyard, staining the green grass bright red. Harry and the group spun around and saw Draco Malfoy with his wand drawn, pointing towards his father. "Petrificus Totalus!" he chanted causing his fathers arms and legs to lock together.

Harry and his friends weren't sure what to think. "Draco?" Ginny became the first to speak.

"I realized that I didn't thank you, Potter. For saving my life back there in that room with all the shit in it." Draco wiped his wand off on his robes and put it back in his pocket.

Harry cleared his throat with a cough. "You're welcome."

"Still haven't thanked you. Just stroke your hero complex and get rid of this right bastard. I'll get your friends back up to the castle safe and sound." Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione, giving her one last quick hug.

"Guh…"

Hermione put her hand over his mouth before he could finish what he was about to say. "Don't say goodbye." With one last swift kiss on the cheek, he turned towards the Forrest and ran into it, quickly followed by Neville.

The two walked for a short period of time without exchanging words, trying to boost up each other through the strength of their silence. Neither was really sure of their role for the other, but Harry knew that he needed someone with him. He couldn't take Ron, Hermione or Ginny, he knew that much, but when it came down to Neville or Luna, he had to choose Neville, the person who was one day away from becoming the Boy Who Lived.

As they got closer to the center of the woods, they began to hear voices that the recognized belonging to Bellatrix LeStrange and Antonin Dolohov causing them to take cover behind the first boulder they found. "How are we going to get around them?"

"Neville, not we… I'm not going to let you go any further." Harry turned to Neville and handed him the bag that had been on his back all day.

Neville turned to his friend in confusion. "I don't under…"

"I needed help getting here, to make sure I wasn't going to back out and I got that." With each word

"Neville… I'm not going to make it."

Neville's eyes grew big. "What?"

"Neither can live while the other survives. He knows this just as well as I do and he's simply a better wizard than I am." Harry let a tear fall from his eyes. "I have a plan though… I'm going to reproduce the magic that saved my life as a child and hopefully save the world while doing it."

"Harry, I don't understand… why do you have to die?"

Harry shook his head emphatically. "Nev, I can't contrive this, my Mum gave her life to me in a split second, if I over think this, it won't work. Now take my bag, it has some stuff in it that might prove useful… my cloak, a snitch that Dumbledore gave me that he said was important and a couple other things."

"Harry, no."

"Neville, they need you now. Our friends need you to lead them, to take care of them. I am not who I am because the Wizarding World reveres me as the Boy Who Lived. I am me because of my friends, my teachers and everything I've done to become the best wizard I could. You have that same power within yourself." Harry embraced his friend and while he wasn't entirely sure where he was going with that speech, he thought it worked. "I believe in you, my friend."

Neville tearfully nodded and gave Harry his hand, which Harry shook firmly. "Good luck, Harry." He turned to walk back towards the castle. "Wait, Harry. When it's all over, what do you want me to tell Hermione?"

He thought for a second. "Tell her nothing. If you can live with it, I don't want anyone to know what I died for." Neville nodded and continued on his way out of the Forrest to meet up with his friends. "So, I guess I'll see you in another life, yeah?"

'What I died for,' Harry thought to himself. That's a heavy realization to come to as a seventeen year old. Not only coming to terms with your own death, but to put your death into the perspective of a larger purpose? Harry wasn't sure that he was qualified. If only Professor Dumbledore would pull an Obi-Wan Kenobi and tell him that this was the correct path.

As he walked deeper and deeper into the Forrest, avoiding all encounters with Death Eaters, he thought about his friends. Seven years ago, he didn't have a single friend, much less one that he would lay his life down for. That was an idea that almost gave him comfort. Knowing that his death would allow Hermione and the rest of his friends to live was enough to get him to continue his task.

"'Arry! What're ya doin' 'ere!" asked a hushed voice in the darkness that Harry quickly recognized to be that of Hagrid, who was just as much a friend to him as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville or Luna. When the half giant came into view, Harry saw that he was completely tied up and chained to a tree.

"Hagrid! What happened?" Harry rushed over to his friend and began to untie him after performing a silent unlocking charm on the chains.

He emphatically shook his head. "I was ambushed! Five'r so Death Eaters got me while I was asleep an' dragged me in 'ere. Damn cowars if ya ask me."

"Okay, Hagrid, I'm going to let you out, but you have to promise not to interfere with

what I'm about to do. I'm about to fight Voldemort."

Hagrid shivered at the name, but then quickly registered what Harry had just said. "No… 'Arry!"

"Hagrid, I need your word. This is something I have to do to free us all."

He solemnly slumped his head and nodded in agreement. Harry patted his friend on the back after he untied the last knot and continued to walk the last several feet towards Voldemort's clearing.

"I've been waiting for you, Potter." The practically formless beast hissed.

"Well, I'm more than happy to oblige, Riddle." You could just hear the sly smile in Harry's voice, knowing that he hit a weak spot.

Voldemort turned around and shot a couple spells at Harry that he quickly deflected with his own wand. "The old man taught you well. But I remain stronger."

"Tom, you have me here, do what ever you want to me, but everyone in the castle will remain unharmed. Is that a deal?" Harry did his best to find confidence, but he was sure that the Dark Lord could sense the question and worry in his voice.

Voldemort simply laughed. "What position are you in to make demands? EXPELIARMUS!" The monster shouted, causing Harry's wand to fly out of his hand. "Now what are you?"

Harry closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. With his minds eye, he could see Voldemort once again raising his wand. The next thing he heard was the last thing he heard. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light from the wand hit Harry dead in the chest and his whole world went black.

A/N: Well, this was a little bit shorter than I was planning on and I'm not sure I got all the emotional might into it, but you get the idea. This part needed to be told to set up what's to come and set the differences from canon. I hope this wasn't so bad that you guys decided not to stick around. Please read and review, it will make me better!


	2. First Day of My Life

Wake Up

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews that have come in so far! That really is the best part about writing. And I'm glad that most everyone thought that it was an interesting start because that's something I was worried about. I didn't think I had enough story to tell leading up to Harry's "Death." But I don't have that problem now. I think that everyone out there who liked my first chapter will like the ones coming up.

Also, I wanted to note that this is going to be a relatively light R rating. There will be a little bit of sexual content, but I'm not good at writing it, so it probably won't be too graphic. So if the rating is scaring people away, I think you'll be all right.

Any OOC is completely intentional…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, this would have been Book 8.

Chapter 2: First Day of My Life

***  
This is the first day of my life

I swear I was born right in the doorway

I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed

They're spreading blankets on the beach

Yours is the first face that I saw

I think I was blind before I met you

Now I don't know where I am

I don't know where I've been

But I know where I want to go

And so I thought I'd let you know

That these things take forever

I especially am slow

But I realize that I need you

And I wondered if I could come home  
*First Day of My Life- Bright Eyes*

***

The room was dark as Harry came to. He could see anything, but he could tell that he was tied to a chair and he hurt like hell. Suddenly in the dark, a pair of glowing red eyes seemingly opened.

"Good to see you awake, Mr. Potter. Now it's time for some fun." The voice was unlike any Harry had ever heard in his life. It was so inhuman, so distant. "CRUCIO!" The voice screamed and a red light hit him dead in the chest causing the worst pain he had ever felt in his life to shoot through his body.

"Who… are… you?" Harry managed to ask.

"I am you." The beast stepped out of the darkness and what Harry saw paralyzed him. It was a man with snake like features, yet for some reason, it looked like him. Same hair, same glasses, same face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry woke up with a start, not knowing where he was or what he was doing. It took him a second to realize that he was on an Airplane and even longer to realize why he was on an airplane. "Oh God… that's the last time I have anything to drink before flying. Worst headache ever." While still lying back in his seat, he craned his neck to face the woman who was sitting next to him. "Hey, Miss, do you have anything to take for it?"

"Let me check my bag." She told him as she fumbled through her modestly sized handbag before pulling out a bottle of Advil. "Here you go." She said with a smile, handing the bottle over.

"Oh my God, Thank you, you're a life saver." He drew a water bottle that was still half full of water and drank it down to chase the pills. "My head feels like it's splitting open, right down the middle of my forehead." He turned to her again and held his hair up above his forehead. "Tell me, is it gashed open?" He asked, half jokingly.

She giggled and rolled her eyes after looking up from her magazine. "Nope. It looks like a perfectly normal forehead."

"Hmph… I guess I'll go splash some water on my face." The woman kindly moved her legs out of the way as Harry got up and proceeded towards the bathroom. Regardless of the fact that his head was not splitting open, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. It certainly wasn't his first nightmare, but he had never had one that vivid. It all felt so real.

He arrived at the bathroom and with out checking to see if it was vacant or not, he walked in, greeted to a sight that certainly sobered him up. A naked guy about his age with the reddest hair you'd ever see was pinning an equally naked girl of Indian decent to the wall, aggressively making love to her.

"OH RON! HARDER! DEEPER! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! Um… wait… what are you doing?" Harry couldn't respond and quickly shut the door. He thought himself to be quite good with words, but talking to someone mid coitus was far beyond his talents.

"Sorry, mate. We'll be right out." The man called from behind the bathroom door as Harry firmly shook his head to try and rid the image out of his head. Less than thirty seconds later, they emerged from the bathroom, hand in hand, fully, yet disheveledly dressed.

Harry let out a bit of a chuckle as he nodded to the man. Harry's facial expression quickly changed from bemused to confused, signified by a scrunched up face and a raised eyebrow. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere, brother?"

The man let out a short laugh from the back of his throat. "Wouldn't be surprised. Ron Weasley. I play football for The England National Team. I'm the goalie. You may have seen me in the World Cup last year, yeah?"

"I'm not much of a football follower, but that's probably it. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry stuck out his hand, which Ron graciously took. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

It was Ron's turn to be slightly impressed. "_THE_ Harry Potter? Heir to the Potter Fortune? My sister would flip if she found out, actually she's flying with me now."

"Actually, I'm no longer an heir… my father died three days ago. The fortune is mine now, Lord knows I don't actually need all that money." Harry let out a small laugh. He hated being reminded that he had more money than he knew what to do with; he felt it grouped him into a certain kind of person. All that really made him happy was the fact that he grew up in a loving home. "I'd love to meet your sister, where are you guys sitting?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate. I haven't really been following the news… umm, you don't have to if you don't want to, but we're sitting in 24 D and E. I'll see you later then brother." He turned around and saw that his sex partner had disappeared to her seat, shook his head and walked back to his.

Truth be told, before Ron had brought up the fortune, he had forgotten completely about his father's death. It's not like he and his Dad had a bad relationship, quite the opposite actually. In fact, whenever he had a problem or other crisis, his Dad was always the first person he went to. Being a brilliant businessman and chemist weren't his only redeeming attributes, he was also a fantastic listener and the best advice giver Harry had ever known, being a balance between his logical side and logic and his sense of adventure.

Every good thing in his life, Harry owed to his father, but at the same time he hadn't shed a single tear. When he mother called him with the unexpected news, he calmly and rationally told his friends who had been vacationing with and bought a plane ticket home without putting any thought into it.

Harry entered the bathroom to wash his face and quickly exited. By this time he felt much better and his headache was starting to subside. He made his way back to his seat and saw that his row mate had put her magazine away and was staring blankly into space. "Ah, welcome back, I was beginning to think you jumped ship." Again, she gracefully moved her legs out of the way allowing Harry to move back towards the window.

"No. The bathroom was erm… occupied when I got there. I'll save the details for when I at least know your name." Harry had been with plenty of women in his nineteen years of life, but he was especially proud of that line.

The woman however rolled her eyes with one of the cutest laughs Harry had ever heard in his life. "Hermione Granger."

"Hermione," He let it roll off his tongue. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Harry Potter." Even someone who had kept herself cool and collected up to this point was taken aback. She didn't especially follow tabloid culture, but she knew who Harry Potter was just from reading the magazines that her parents left in the waiting room of their dentist's office.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter. "

"Please, just Harry." He told her. Mr. Potter was his father. He hated being reminded that he was soon about to have responsibility fall in his lap. "Judging by your accent, you're returning home… what were you doing in France?"

Hermione's light facial expression got just a hint darker, something that Harry was able to pick up on. "Um… my Boyfriend and I were on an extended holiday to see if we could put up with each other for an extended period of time. I think he was prepared to propose." Hermione drew in a quick breath. But a Professor of mine, the one person who convinced me to stick with medicine got ill and I'm heading home to help him."

"That's very noble of you. I don't know many people who would leave the South of France to take care of a Professor." Harry smiled and took another sip of his water that was beginning to get warm.

"I wish Gil felt that way. He ended things, saying that he should be the only person in my life. Rather immature for someone in their Early 30s, I must say. So what brings the illustrious Harry Potter home from a summer gallivanting around the beaches of Europe?"

Harry chortled. "Actually, my Dad died a few days ago. I have to go officiate over his funeral and take over as CEO of Potter Pharmaceutical."

Hermione brought both of her hands to her mouth as she took in a gasp. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. I don't think I'd make much of a CEO either."

"No. I mean about your father."

Harry chuckled again. "Yeah, it's a real drag."

An awkward silence fell between the two as life on the rest of the plane continued. After Ron told his sister about Harry Potter being on the plane, he had to almost physically restrain her from going around and searching for him herself. The Indian girl had made it back to her row, which was occupied by another Indian girl who could have been her sister and another girl with bleach blonde hair and gray spacey eyes.

"Did you really shag Ron Weasley?" the other Indian girl asked with her sister only responding with an emphatic head nod.

The blonde girl just rolled her eyes. "You would, Padma."

"And you wouldn't? Loony Lovegood?"

"Oh, of course I would. It's been a long time since I've had a good shag, but I have a little bit more class than to get my rocks off in the bathroom of a 747." Luna smiled at her friend to show she really didn't judge her behavior. "But since you don't have any, how was it?"

Padma bit her lower lip and squirmed in her seat, bringing up her legs and tucking them under her. "Well, let's just say he's as good in… bed… as he is on the football pitch."

"Well, England didn't do very well last year in the Cup." Luna again smiled slyly at Padma. That was something Luna was always brilliant at. She could take the mickey out of anybody because she was so smart and quick minded. Luna was studying literature and philosophy at the University of Paris, causing her to be very well read and her friends hated her for it.

Padma shook her head. "What do you guys want to do after we land? I saw we head down to the old pub and drink the rest of the night away."

"Oh, wish I could, but it's Daddy's birthday tonight, which is the reason I'm coming home in the first place. Remember?" Luna said, clearly aggravated. Most of the time when it came to Parvati and Padma, things she told them went in one ear and out the other.

"Fine then... how about tomorrow? It sounds like you need a man in your bed."

"Yeah, that sounds lovely…" Luna smirked to her self and let Padma and Parvati talk each other's ears off for the remainder of the flight.

Over in first class, Harry and Hermione had yet to spark up another conversation that had been left awkward by Harry's lack of response towards his father's death. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are beginning our descent into London. We'll be on the ground with in the next twenty minutes. I ask that you please fasten your seatbelts for the remainder of the flight. Thank you for flying British Airways and we hope you decide to fly with us again."

With that message, Harry fastened his seat belt and pulled out the air phone from the desk in front of his seat. "Neville, this is Harry. Have you sent a car to pick me up? Oh? You're picking me up personally? To what do I owe the pleasure? Oh… great. Thanks I'll see you in about a half hour. Take care, brother. Goodbye." Harry hung the phone up and sat back in his seat. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Harry, I don't know if I'm exactly the person to give you advice on this, but once the funeral is over, it will start to get easy." Instinctively, closed the barrier between them and placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

Harry sighed. "They're swearing me in as President in the car on the way home… I'm not sure I even want to be President, much less have it be thrust at me during this time… I haven't shed a tear over my father yet because I'm so goddamned scared about taking over the company. What does that say about me?"

"It says you're human." She said sweetly. "You're viewing your father's last day as the first day of your life and that scares you."

Harry patted her hand that was still firmly planted on his shoulder and with a nod; he began to pack up his carry on bags. Within twenty minutes they were on the ground and had taxied into the correct terminal, allowing all of them to leave.

The raven-haired boy stuck out his hand again for the girl who sat next to him for the duration of the flight who took it with a smile. "Thank you, my lady." He bent his head down and tenderly kissed her hand and bowed down to her, allowing her to leave the plane to meet her parents. He smiled a goofy grin that had only been reserved for one other girl before that point. With a skip in his step, he grabbed his carry on bag and walked off the plane, waiting outside the door, as he had promised to stop by Ron's seat to meet his sister.

Right before the whole plane had cleared off, Ron stepped out of the door with a girl with the same red hair as his. She was a just few heads shorter than he was with chocolate brown eyes as opposed to blue, but they were clearly siblings. As she got closer, he noticed her skin was pure milky white with a burst of freckles across the bridge of her nose. "Why you must be Ron's sister." Harry said with a smile as he introduced himself to the younger Weasley.

"Uh… yeah… Gi… Gi.. Ginny." She took his hand and lightly shook it before her pulled it to his lips for a quick kiss; much in the same way he had done to Hermione earlier.

"Here, walk with me." He led them towards where he was going as he continued to talk to them as if he had known them for years. "Sorry, I wasn't able to stop by earlier… I was preoccupied."

Ginny turned and put her hands up as if to say no. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Potter. I know you have a lot on your mind and are probably very busy… but do you think I could have an interview with you? I'm a sports writer for the Daily Telegraph… I know that doesn't make me exactly qualified, but I'd really appreciate it."

"I don't see why not. I'm going to be rather busy for the next few days or so, but I would certainly love to do it later."

Ginny smiled perhaps the widest smile he had ever seen. "My parents are having a house warming cook out for their new house in two weeks, if you're not busy, maybe you could come."

It was Harry's turn to smile. "I'll keep my schedule open. Here, give me your contact information and I'll get back to you, but I have to go. I'll keep in touch." He bid both of them farewell with a handshake as he walked towards Neville. Something was certainly off. He was never that candid with people he had just met, especially those that were mostly interested in Harry Potter the tabloid celebrity, unless he was trying to bed them. It was almost as if he knew them personally, but that was impossible.

He spotted Neville standing out side the company car. "Making friends, Mr. Potter?" Neville asked him while closely eyeing the redheaded girl. She was just his type. Besides being a woman, she had those chocolate brown eyes that you could spend your whole day melting in, her body was flawless and perfectly proportioned, and he observed that she had a way of carrying herself in a carefree, playful sense that Harry couldn't' seem to resist. She was also a redhead. Neville could clearly recall several instances when he had to save Harry from some encounters with some less than savory redheads.

"Who? Her? Nah. She's just a fan… wait… do former heirs?" Harry asked with a sarcastic smile.

Neville shook his head as he opened the door for his friend. "You know. I'm really not looking forward to working for the youngest millionaire in the United Kingdom. I'm really not."

"Ha! Admit it, Nev. I add spice to your life." Harry situated himself in the limo where he was seated across from a man who bore an odd resemblance to a snake. Not unnaturally so, but enough for a normal person to notice. Although, Harry realized that he bore an even stranger resemblance to the man from his dream that he had on the plane

"Harry, you remember Mr. Riddle, your father's lawyer. He'll be officiating the transfer of the company to your control." Harry simply stared at the man who had yet to blink. "Um… Harry?"

Harry shook his head quickly to snap himself out of it. "Yeah. Brilliant… just tell me where to sign."

"Mr. Potter, your father was a good man… if you do not feel you are up the task, he added some fail safes into his will before he died." The snake like lawyer stated matter-of-factly with a bit of a sneer.

"No… It's no problem at all." He took the pen from Mr. Riddle's boney hand as well as the clipboard that held the paper work. Carefully, putting the pen to the paper, he paused for a second before continuing. "Well, Dad. I hope you knew what you were doing." Taking a deep breath, he slowly scratched the pen across the line, signing: Harry James Potter.

Harry went into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sunglasses so he could go to sleep on his way home. He knew that the second he walked in the door, he would have to face the bitter reality of his father's death.

Hermione sat in the pickup circle searching for her parents in a task that was starting to feel like it was in vain. Did she forget to tell them that she was coming home? The whole thing happened so fast. One second she found out her mentor was dying and the next she was on her laptop booking the flight. 'God damn it,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, are you waiting for someone?" A blonde man, about her age, asked from his black Mercedes-Benz sedan.

Embarrassed, she covered her eyes with her hand and let out a small chuckle. "Kind of," She responded in a small, non-committed voice. "I think I forgot to ask my parents to pick me up."

"I see. Here, hop in. I'll give you a lift."

"I don't mean for you to take this the wrong way, but I'm not really one to take rides from strange men in the pick up circle of airports." Hermione grabbed her bags and took a step back.

The man let out a deep laugh and reached into his pocket to pull out a police badge and identification. "Officer Draco Malfoy. London Police Department. It's really no trouble. Playing taxi is one of our implicit jobs."

He seemed harmless, she thought, so she picked up her bags and got into the passenger's seat after setting them in the trunk. "Thank you, I really appreciate this. My cell phone is dead in my luggage."

"Oh, it's really no problem, but maybe you can help me out… I saw that you were sitting with Harry Potter on the flight? How did that come about?" Draco asked without altering his friendly tone. If he weren't a cop, she'd have thought he was just making friendly conversation.

"Umm… I was bumped up. Something about overbooking economy class."

Officer Malfoy rubbed his chin with his left hand while keeping his right hand on the wheel, mulling over her answer. "That's interesting. Your mentor falls deathly ill at the same time as the most eligible bachelor in all of England's father dies…"

"Are you saying I planned this? Pull over right now, that's incredibly rude."

Malfoy snickered again. "No. I'm just saying you're living every girl's dream and you didn't seem at all that interested in his celebrity. Just curious, is all."

Hermione scrunched up her nose and brow for a second. "Officer, how did you know all of this?"

"Because I was sitting behind you. I've been trailing Mr. Potter for the past week and a half. I have reason to believe that his life is in danger."

Harry awoke as the company limo pulled into his parent's driveway and stopped. Thankfully he hadn't had another dream with the snake man, or else he probably wouldn't get any sleep for the rest of his life. He opened his eyes to see that the lawyer was gone and only Neville was in the back with him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Harry." Neville said with a sigh as he opened his friend and current employer's door. He looked down at Harry, sadly. "You okay?"

Harry stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door of what was currently just his mother's house. "Yeah, brother. Never better." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he reached the door, putting his hand on the doorknob. With a sudden jolt of confidence, he opened the door and saw his mother, his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, cousin Dudley, and his father's best friend, Remus in the main hall, sitting around a table, drinking tea. "Hey Mum, I'm home."

Lily Potter jump up and got her only son in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Harry. I'm so glad you're home."

"Yeah, Mum. Me too. How're you holding up?"

"So much better now that you're home. I'm thankful for all the help I've had though. Your Aunt and Uncle have been fantastic to me and so has Remus and your Godfather." Lilly started to cry again, gave Harry another hug and led him by the hand into the kitchen.

They stopped at the kitchen doorway where they saw a man tearfully cutting up vegetables, increasing in force with each chop. "Sirius?" Harry was clearly shaken up.

"Harry…? My God, it's so good to see you. I've missed you."

Harry chuckled. "Sirius, I've only been gone a week. You couldn't possibly have missed me that much."

"Harry, with all that's gone on, it feels like I haven't seen you in years." Sirius moved towards Harry and was about to wrap him in a large hug when the house shook due to a knock at the door.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion. They walked towards the door, but saw that Remus had already gotten it. Standing in the doorway was a tall, disheveled man with a long grey beard and strange looking glasses. He clearly was homeless, due to his unkempt state, looking like he hadn't gotten a haircut or gone to the dentist in years.

He spoke with a very crackly voice, "Harry Potter… does Harry Potter live hear. I have to speak to Harry Potter. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have grave news… he has to save the world."


End file.
